


wage my soul

by Aminias



Series: blood of angels [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Besotted Madara, Dark Implications, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, The Uchiha find Kakashi first, Time Travel, Uchiha style courting, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Angel?” He pants the question resting between them.Struck Madara doesn’t answer.  “Shinobi.” He finally replies.The man sighs seemingly satisfied with the answer and leans back letting Madara’s arm support him.“Please.” He rasps. “Please put my sword in my hands.”





	wage my soul

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more in the future comment some thoughts or ideas and I'll do my best to carry it out in my mind this is a prelude to Kakashi being in the warring States period and in a twist on the Uchiha side instead of Senju

Dark clouds brew in the sky and it's raining  the night he finds him. Madara is cursing and hissing hair bristling in the rain which tries to soak him to the bone as he walks the lengths of the Uchiha's new lands.

 

There's a figure slumped on the ground blood oozing out into the wet grass. Madara races forward.

 

The lump is a man he realizes on closer inspection. The muscle slight but there on his frame. A body is hewn to a knife's edge built for speed and to slice it’s a pponent.

Near thr mans hand rests a saber, the blade is the weapon of a samurai.

Some childish part of Madara who remembers the stories his mother used to tell of loyalty, kinship and men of honor awakens.

 

He leans over the body to inspect him further fixing to pronounce him dead.

The figure coughs an awful wet sound and blood gurgles up through the black fabric covering his lips.

 

Madara kneels ignoring the filth to help him sit up. _No one should die here like a dog discarded by its master in the muck._

He slides the mask of the rest of the man's face and a hand moves startlingly fast attempting to grab his wrist but lands in his hair.

Madara scowls at the silver-haired man.

Then he cracks open his eyes and one of them bleeds  Sharingan red.

 

“Angel?” He pants the question resting between them

Struck Madara stares unblinking.  “Shinobi.” He finally replies.

The man sighs seemingly satisfied with the answer and leans back letting Madara’s arm support him.

“Please.” He rasps. “Please put my sword in my hands.”

 

This is the most sacred of requests. The man wants his sword so his ancestors will greet him in death, so that he might keep fighting in the next life.

He is not done fighting here, he’s still breathing. It’s written all over him this man is a warrior of the highest caliber.

A fighter. _A survivor._

 

It’s selfish and perhaps cruel but Madara refuses to let the mystery before him fade away.

Instead, Madara gives him his hand and lifts the unknown Shinobi with the Sharingan into his arms.

 

“Not today you don’t have _my permission._ ” He orders with all the power of an Uchiha clan head three tomoe swirling in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a version of this from Kakashi’s POV if your intrested .


End file.
